


Deceptions of the Peacock and Ladybug

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Adult Themes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Guan Yin was the peacock goddess is beauty, power, and righteousness.She was none of those. Forced to work for the enemy, she will do anything to protect the one she loves. Her Prince.Even if it cost her everything.~~~///~~~Chat Noir cares for very little. He was aloof and the perfect roll. Except with her.He vowed to protect his Princess, unaware that she was the very person he fought every night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, felix agreste| bridgette Dupain-Cheng
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette blinked at the girl before her. The amok. A being created from nothing, her replica.

“Bridgette,” Marinette whispered earning a slow blink from the sentimonster. Her creation.

“You are Bridgette, my cousin.” She smiled happily as Duusuu circled around them. Marinette coughed before standing up shakily, Bridgette rushing to her side.

“We protect Adrien,” Marinette ordered as she righted herself. Gabriel entered the room making Marinette instantly become emotionless. One look at the clone and he sighed.

“Using your powers outside of an order. This better be good miss Dupain-Cheng.” He said taking his seat. Bridgette held the Eiffel Tower charm necklace as Marinette shifted.

“I needed, or thought to have a clone to help protect Adrien while I was helping you would be handy,” Marinette admitted weakly.

Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth. She remembered when her dreams of idolizing him became a nightmare. Remembered being cornered and having everything she loved threatened. It made her curse ever finding that casket. Finding his wife’s basement tomb.

“You know you get sicker each time you use that power.” Gabriel reminded. She knew, just like she knew Chat Noir was her enemy, his son. Chat Noir loved Marinette.

The cat despised the bird.

Guan Yin. In Chinese mythology, the peacock represented beauty, holiness, divinity, and power.

Here, she felt none of those things under Gabriel’s twisted ways.  
Bridgette watched as Marinette held her head down. Gabriel standing from his chair and making his way to look out the window. Below in the garden, Adrien was sitting at his mother’s statue.  
“The perfect son, a shame he is without his mother.” Gabriel said as Marinette touched her peacock brooch with her finger tips. He turned from the window and smiled at Bridgette.  
“As long as she is created, she may as well be useful. Am I right?” He said as Marinette watched with fear. Gabriel caressed Bridgette’s cheek before stepping away. Marinette could only watch as her creation was twisted. Watch as he pulled out the Ladybug miraculous from his pocket. 

“You know what to do,” Gabriel said dropping the earrings in her palm. Tears built in her eyes as she nodded and closed her hands, her transformation taking hold.  
“As you wish Hawkmoth,” Guan Yin whispered, turning to face Marinette’s amok.  
“Take the role of Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, but also the role of Ladybug. Gain Chat Noir and all of Paris trust.” Guan Yin instructed. Gabriel left the room, Marinette already knowing he was off to create chaos again. Making sure her boss was gone, she uttered a final instruction to her clone.  
She was trapped in Gabriel Agreste’s clutches. She would die, a sacrifice, in order for Adrien to have a family again. Was she ready to die? No. Was she willing? No. Did she have a choice? Never.  
As she watched her amok leap away from the manor, Marinette allowed her transformation to fall. Blood coated her hand as she coughed again. This was for Adrien, she had to endure for him.  
Making her way out of the manor herself, she looked up to the roofs as Chat Noir leaped towards the newest akuma. If she had never won that bowler hat competition, would things have been different?


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir was a saviour of Paris. A flirt to the ladies, and Guan Yin’s enemy. 

But, to Marinette, Chat Noir, was an idiot. 

Always offering her roses and trying to serenade her during the night. Declaring to the darkness of her window his undying love. 

Did she hate it, no. But, if he discovered she was the Peacock he fought every night, those yowls of love would turn to hate. 

“My Princess seems lost in thought,” Chat purred, wrapping his body around her before kissing the side of her neck softly. She relaxed in his hold. Here, in the safety of her apartment home, she could allow herself to love her enemy. She didn’t dare tell her Prince she knew who he was. Didn’t dare tell her secrets. Too dark for even her to handle. 

“I’m fine,” she lied turning to cup his face in her hand. Chat purred louder as he turned his face to kiss the inside of her hand. They remained like this for a moment, just them inside four walls. It was peaceful, perfect. Marinette jumped when an explosion caused them to separate. 

Akuma.

“I’ll come back?” He asked, emerald green focused on sky blue. She couldn’t help but nod her head. She watched him leap away before spotting the red of Ladybug, before calling forth her own transformation. The royal blue of Guan Yin covered her. 

Maybe one day, she could be with her prince.

She arrived at the battle moments after the hero’s. Chat still weary of the new Ladybug, was on edge. Marinette always hated seeing him so cautious and hesitant. Her cat was goofy and playful. Guan Yin leaned against a wall, she was weak with her miraculous broken, but Hawkmoth expected a sentimonster. 

“Fly my amok,” she whispered. Her monsters were always weak, she had used the excuse of her damaged jewel to be the reason. If he believed her or not, he hadn’t said yet. 

“Distract them,” Guan Yin instructed. Her creation roaring to life as steel beams and flora made its way to the fight. She caught Chat looking for her as Ladybug called her lucky charm. Marinette was proud of her special amok. Though it only made her weaker for the creation to remain sentient, she never wanted to destroy her. 

“Hello bird,” Chat greeted as he appeared beside her. Guan Yin smiled as she held out her fan. The blades on the ends glistening in the moonlight. 

“Chaton, how are you?” She knew, but she loved this game of there’s. It kept him out of the house. 

“Kind of interrupted my playtime.” He smiled, spinning his baton in his hand. Ladybug’s cure filled the sky. It made sense, he would only call his time with her play, to the enemy. 

“Chasing birds kitty?” She asked, stalking forward as the back of her cloak billowed behind her. Chat Noir slammed his hand beside her head, trapping her against the wall. She caught sight of Ladybug zipping away, before returning her attention to him. 

“Aggressive minou?” She asked, her clutch tightening on the fan before coughs rocked her body making her collapse at her enemies feet. 

Chat waited for her fit to end. His enemy weak before him, her he didn’t act. 

“You can defeat me, take my miraculous,” Guan Yin rasped, “so why don’t you?” 

It was a question she often asked during these moments, a question he never answered. Not even to Marinette when she asked. So, when he opened his mouth this time, she was surprised. 

“You are our link to Hawkmoth. We use you to find him.” He whispered before leaping away. Guan Yin sighed before leaping away to hide before dropping her transformation and waiting to see if Chat returned to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette smiled as Bridgette followed behind her. Currently, she was looking over the schedule Nathalie had given her that morning for Adrien. 

“How are you feeling?” Bridgette whispered, nervous fingers fumbling over her charm. Marinette smiled before shaking her head and looking towards Adrien’s door. 

“I’m fine, but don’t let him know I’m sick,” Marinette whispered. The last thing she needed was Adrien worried about her. His mother had been the last holder of the Peacock miraculous, if she began showing those same signs of sickness, he would get upset. 

“Of course,” Bridgette nodded as the door creaked open. Adrien stepped out, a light black leather jacket covering the white top beneath. 

“Adrien,” Marinette greeted as the heir came to stand beside her. 

“Your cousin still following you?” He asked eyeing Bridgette. Marinette smiled as she nodded. 

“Of course, she needs to know this stuff if she wishes to be a secretary in the fashion field,” Marinette explained. Adrien nodded before Marinette began telling him his schedule. He led the Dupain-Cheng women around as he completed each task left by his father. Bridgette was doing good at running errands for Marinette. Marinette though was watching Adrien. 

How could his father not see the resemblance between him and the black cat? He spent so long examining every inch of his son. The long thin body, the bright green eyes, she wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to explain how sorry she was. Gabriel already had one set of the yin yang jewels needed to bring back his wife. If she told Adrien the truth, could this all end? What could the damage be? Adrien would have his mother and this would be over. 

It sounded so perfect. 

“Marinette?” Adrien was before her, a worried look on his face. Was she lying down? Blinking, Marinette looked around, Bridgette was hopping from foot to foot as she watched from the shadows. 

“You fainted, here, sit up slowly,” Adrien instructed before placing a glass of water to her lips. She wanted to tell him she was fine, but the slight shaking of his body around hers stopped the words. 

“Adrien?” She whispered, surprised by his tears. 

“Y-you scared me, Mari.” He said. He couldn’t meet her eyes, those thin lips of his quivering as he tried to keep the image Gabriel had forced on him. 

Marinette reached up to cup his face as she smiled. 

“I guess I wasn’t hydrated enough and got hot, I’ll be fine.” Her voice was slurring, but she didn’t care. She had to calm down her Prince, her kitty. Adrien sighed, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. 

“Drink up then,” he said as Brigette pulled a chair towards them and Adrien helped her sit down. Marinette smiled as she was aided by the heir. She hated that he was worried about her. The photographer called Adrien’s name a few times, chiding him for being more involved in helping her than getting the shots finished on time. Marinette frowned remembering this was Gabriel’s time, not hers. 

“Go, I’ll be fine, Bridgette will aid me,” Marinette said, hoping it would allow him to focus on his work and not her. Adrien frowned before nodding his head and returning to work. The camera’s flashed and the usual hectic movement of workers continued. Bridgette moved to Marinette’s side with a lowered voice. 

“I have news from him, he wishes you to find a candidate and let him know,” Bridgette whispered. Marinette sighed as she glanced around. The cameraman would be the easiest candidate right now. For once, Chat could use the distraction and Akuma would bring.

“Guan Yin will sit this one out,” Marinette whispered before sending a quick text to her boss. Bridgette nodded, heading to the back of the building to prepare for the fight to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was nearly trampled once the newest Akuma took hold. The photographer had enough before he was latched onto by the butterfly. Adrien was gone, but Chat Noir was beside her. Keeping her from becoming the newest target. 

“Come princess,” he smiled lifting her into his arms and jumping away. Marinette places her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as the feel of wind hit her. Chat placed her safely in an alley away from the fight.

“Be careful,” Marinette said holding his arm. Chat smiled before kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll be back for you.” He promised before leaping away. Marinette coughed as she leaned against the wall of the building as her kwami flew out to air in her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Duusuu asked worried. Marinette nodded, ignoring the blood dotting her knuckle. She had a time frame, Duusuu was damaged, how long she had, she didn’t know. It scared her though. Gabriel had told her Emilie had held the peacock miraculous for three years, which gave her two more years to go. 

She made her way to the street, hearing the fight just a few blocks away. Would hawkmoth be mad for her not appearing? Chat Noir’s ring was still not his. Ladybug was supposed to get him the ring. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Duusuu asked as Marinette sat on the ground. People were running away from the coming fight, but Marinette couldn’t make herself move. She was dizzy again, her body having not recovered yet from her other episode. She could hear her kwami calling her as sound disappeared around her. 

She heard purring, fingers combing through her hair. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was in someone’s arms. 

“Chat?” She called, the name slurring from her lips. 

“I’m here, you're safe.” He whispered back. Marinette nodded as she closed her eyes again. Her head was against his chest, his breathing calming her. She felt the tension in him feeling instantly bad. This was partly her fault. He would hate her when he found out everything he needed to know. 

She reopened her eyes, noticing Chat’s closed ones. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek. Could she tell him now? What would he do? Would he hate her? 

“You're upset about something.” Chat’s voice rang out. She didn’t reply, hugging him instead. Her tears fell, he held her tighter. She coughed again feeling Chat tense under her. 

“Mari, let’s get you home.” He said picking her up and leaping into the sky again. Her home wasn’t far, the balcony blocked the wind as he sat her down. She held his hand, the truth dancing at the tip of her tongue. 

“Be safe Marinette, I love you.” He whispered opening her skylight door for her. She opened her mouth to say the truth, but instead, she repeated his words of love before watching him leave her. 

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she reached down to grab the electronic. Gabriel’s name flashed on her caller ID. He was mad, Guan Yin would see him tonight.

“He wasn’t happy you weren’t there. I’m running out of time.” Bridgette warned. Marinette nodded her head, she understood. Duusuu looked between them with worry. 

“Master, you can’t transform!” The kwami called in worry. Marinette shook her head. 

“I have no choice, Duusuu, spread my feathers.” She ordered, she would take Bridgette by rooftop. It would be faster, and maybe arriving fast would ease some of Gabriel’s anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Guan Yin yelped as she fell to the floor, Duusuu yanked harshly from her chest making her de transform. 

“You are to grab the miraculous, you failed me today. Again.” Hawkmoth snarled stomping on her hand and making her scream. Bridgette hid in the corner, fear in her eyes. She had to escape. 

Grabbing the charm around her neck in comfort, she ran from the hidden room. Her feet tangled making her trip as she scampered out of the office and into the main foyer. Screaming when strong arms grabbed her. 

“What are you doing here?” A cold voice asked. Bridgette looked up at the voice with fear. He looked like Adrien but more formal. She flinched back.

“Why were you in uncle Gabriel’s study?” He asked. Bridgette couldn’t talk, she was trapped, scared. 

“Bridgette?” That was Adrien. Her head turned to him as he walked down the stairs. 

“Felix, it’s okay. She helps Marinette work with father.” Adrien explained as the door to the study opened again and Gabriel stepped out. Bridgette flinched farther into Adrien’s grasp as Gabriel stepped closer. 

“Go home Bridgette, your cousin needs you.” He smiled. Bridgette had to bite her tongue as she pulled herself from Adrien’s hold. 

“What happened with Mari?” Adrien asked with worry. 

“Adrien, take your cousin upstairs.” His father ordered making the Agreste heir pause. Felix looked over at his cousin as Adrien finally nodded in defeat. 

“I’ll bring you to your room Felix.” Adrien smiled, worry for his friend still in his voice. 

“That girl, Bridgette, who is she?” Felix asked as they went up the stairs. Adrien smiled as he opened the guest room. 

“Bridgette? She’s Marinette’s cousin.” Adrien said. Felix hummed before entering the room.

“I wasn’t aware she had a cousin.” Felix replied.

“She doesn’t talk about her family much, but I’m glad she has some help. Working for father can be stressful.” Adrien admitted. Felix nodded his head, something about the girl had seemed off. He loved his cousin, but Adrien was rather stupid at times. 

“I’m tired Adrien, I think I’ll sleep.” Felix said ushering his brother from the room before closing the door. He listened for his cousins feet to move away before walking to his suitcase. 

Inside, a leather bound diary rested under his shirts. Emilie Agreste had kept a record of her life with Gabriel before her death. He had found the sacred book during his last visit for her funeral. He had used the chaos to get what he wanted. So many secrets his aunt had kept. So many he was determined to solve. 

~/////~

Chat leaped across the roofs. He had to make sure Marinette was alright for himself. She had been dizzy earlier. Episodes like his mother had before she died. His chest hurt as he landed across from the bakery. Her light was on, and shadows danced across her walls. He made the final leap to her balcony and knocked lightly on the hatch. It took a moment, but finally Marinette appeared from below. His breath caught as he saw her bruised form. Anger filled him as he pulled her into his arms, purring to both calm himself and heal her. 

“It’s okay Chat, what happened?” She asked as his ears dropped. She was more worried about him than herself. 

“Who hurt you,” he demanded unable to keep his anger inside. Marinette smiled as she kissed his cheek. 

“I fell down the stairs, it’s alright.” She whispered. He didn’t believe her and she knew it. 

“Marinette,” he said, his voice was commanding, one he only used during battles. One he used when speaking with Guan Yin. 

“Please leave, and never come back.” Marinette whispered, pulling away from him and trying to hold back her tears. She had cried so much since leaving the Agreste mansion. 

Chat hesitated, something was wrong and he wanted to fix it. He reached out, but Marinette had already gone back inside, the hatch locked keeping him outside. He didn’t want to leave. Sighing, he curled protectively over the hatch and closed his eyes. Whatever had hurt her, he would do whatever to prevent it happening again.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette didn’t leave her room, Bridgette being the one to go to school and work for Gabriel. Adrien only left her balcony when it was time for school and work. He refused to abide by her wish to leave her alone. The fights with Hawkmoth had been getting harder as well as if the enemy were angrier. 

“No sign of Guan Yin,” Chat snarled as Ladybug purified their latest victim of Hawkmoth. She went silent after the cure, her eyes downcast as the white butterfly floated away. 

“Hawkmoth has many victims,” she whispered turning to walk away. Chat said nothing as she zipped away. 

“She’s right,” Chat turned to the voice, raising his hackles as Guan Yin stood against the wall of the chimney, her fan protecting her lower face below the mask. 

“Waiting to get me alone?” Chat asked reaching for his baton. His ring beeped, he didn’t have long. Guan Yin sighed before looking to the side, her gaze over Paris.

“Hand over your Miraculous, end this war, please.” Guan Yin begged to tired, too defeated to fight anymore. Gabriel had beaten her, wearing her down. 

“Pleading? This is a new low for you.” he had no idea how right he was. She felt like crying. Her hand lowered as she knew he wouldn’t hand it over. Closing her eyes, she lowered her fan and removed her broach. Duusuu fluttered out confused as Marinette stood broken before Chat Noir. His enemy, his love.

“Marinette?” his stunned voice shook with emotion as he looked at her in confusion. She held out her hand, offering the miraculous to him.

“I’m sorry, but he threatened me, he made good on his promise. Leave me and be safe Adrien,” she said as Chat took the jewel. 

“Hawkmoth hurt you, he was the one...” he was thinking in overtime. Marinette stepped forward, pressing her lips to his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” in his frozen state, she left the rooftop via the fire escape. Hawkmoth would use her, Bridgette would become another victim just as she had been. But, the person she wanted to protect the most, had finally been hurt by her hand. She was no goddess.

~~~///~~~

Bridgette walked towards the bakery humming when her path was blocked by a calm looking Felix. 

“An amok is a creation made by the peacock miraculous. It has no heart or ability to think for itself unless given the talisman used to create said amok.” Felix recited watching her carefully. “Therefore,” he smiled reaching out to stroke a finger over the charm around her neck. “You, my dear are the amok created by the miraculous user Guan Yin, aka, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Bridgette was wide-eyed as the boy before her smiled in triumph. He had discovered her well-guarded secret, he held the charm that kept her alive in his hand. She prepared for death, scared of what it would feel like to be destroyed so easily. Felix’s steps echoed, each footfall like the gong of a bell announcing her death to the world.

“You obey the person who holds your charm, therefore, you obey me now,” he whispered, his lips against her ear. She shivered, he was right, he spoke the truth. 

“Yes master Felix,” she whispered in defeat. Would he allow her to see Marinette again? Would she see freedom again? Bridgette followed Felix as he made his way towards the Hotel de Paris. 

“My cousin has gotten himself into trouble, you will help me save his dumb ass, as well as aid me in my own gain,” he explained as she remained silent. They arrived at a luxury room as Felix entered and took a seat on a leather chair. He held up her charm between two fingers.

“Well?” he asked again raising a brow. Bridgette hung her head in defeat.

“Yes master,” she whispered again hearing her new master chuckle.


	7. Secret meetings

Adrien paced his room with confusion. Duusuu and Plagg watched him, their own worry in their eyes. Duusuu had explained everything to him, had told him about Marinette and the unwelcome side effect of using a broken miraculous. 

“She replaced mom, she tried to protect me, and yet I was so mean to her. Marinette hadn’t been back to work, Bridgette was missing, and Gabrel was locked in his office. Adrien slammed his fist against the wall. This wasn’t right, wasn’t fair. 

“With you gone, will she heal?” Adrien asked, his voice low. Duusuu bowed her head, her color faded. The usual bubbly attitude was dimmed as well as Plagg answered for her. 

“Spend time with her while you can kid.” Adrien didn’t like the answer, his anger overflowing. 

“No! He can’t take them both there has to be a way! I already lost mom, I can’t lose her as well it’s not fair!” Adrien screamed. The miraculous had done this. It had taken his mother and now wanted to claim his princess. Adrien took a deep breath, twisting the silver ring on his finger before eyeing the door. 

“Bridgette has the ladybug earrings, we have to get those back,” Adrien said aloud. A wish could be made, a wish to fix all of this. He would fix things, no matter what. 

“Kid, think about this. If you make that wish, you could cause a bad chain of reactions. You are destruction.” Plagg warned zipping after his chosen. Adrien was already storming down the stairs to his father's office. 

He had a mission, a goal. His princess was in danger and he had to save her. Tossing open the study doors, he narrowed his eyes at his father. The man was behind his desk, papers strewn around him as he looked up at the intruder. 

“I’m busy,” was all Gabriel said before Adrien slammed his hands on the table. 

“I know the truth, I know your secret.” He seethed. He was beyond angry, his father had crossed the line, he had hurt Marinette. Gabriel adjusted his glasses with a bored look. 

“What is this temper tantrum about?” His father asked. Adrien blinked, momentarily stunned, before shaking his head. 

“Hawkmoth,” Adrien breathed, “how could you father? You terrorized all of Paris, you hurt people, and for what?” Adrien asked, his voice shaking with emotion. His father was calm, not a trace of regret or remorse on his face. 

“You don’t care,” Adrien whispered sadly not surprised as he sat down across from the desk. 

“Is your wish really worth this?” He asked. He didn’t expect an answer. His father never shared with him. No one shared with him apparently. So, it surprised him again when his father actually spoke. 

“I wish for our family to be whole again. Guan Yin will be our sacrifice.” Gabriel explained. Marinette, he would sacrifice Marinette’s life. 

“No, you can’t father. Her life is just as important. Mother would hate this plan!” Adrien pleaded. Gabriel’s eyes flashed with anger. 

“You don’t know a think about your mother child.” Gabriel snapped. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His father was right. He really didn’t know anything deep about his mother. In front of him, she could have been a completely different person than to adults. 

“Your mother craved immortality. To be beautiful forever. The peacock was made for her. Vanity suited Emilie, she wore it with pride. Nothing looked bad on her, not even death.” Gabriel spoke of Emilie with a tenderness Adrien had not heard in ages. His love for his mother was still present after all these years. 

“I will get Chat Noir’s ring and then Emilie will be back.” Gabriel declared, his voice back to the usual cold demands. 

“And Marinette will die.” Adrien whispered. Gabriel nodded as if the life of a teenager were nothing to him. Thinking back on his actions lately, perhaps it didn’t. 

“She agreed so you would be happy.” Gabriel said. Happy. Adrien was far from the emotion. He had to see her, explain how none of this was a good idea or worth it. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel called breaking his thoughts. 

“You will not speak of this meeting, or else,” The threat hung in the air, it froze itself in Adrien’s chest. What could the or else mean? Did he dare find out?

“Yes father,” Adrien would not speak a word.


	8. Chapter 8

Bridgette was quiet as she held her charm. Felix kept her in his room, protected and out of sight. His goal was the ring, the same as Gabriel. The only difference, was that he wasn’t a killer. 

“Are you still scared of me?” Felix asked placing a plate of food before her. She didn’t have to eat, they both knew this. It was just him trying to gain her trust. A trust she no longer gave out. He owned her, he held the ability to end her. He just needed to not need her and it was over. Of course she was reluctant, scared. He caressed the side of her face making her jump. Blue eyes looked up at him, eyes that sparkled with confusion and fear. 

“Tonight, you will find your former owner and bring her to me.” Felix ordered earning a nod from the sentimonster. He leaned back in his seat, eating from the plate he had put down earlier. 

“Adrien will follow after her, and I need her for my plan.” He continued. Bridgette was silent as she tried to focus on her charm. If she ended things now, destroyed herself, would it be easier? She couldn’t fight her former master, she couldn’t fight, Chat Noir either. 

Gabriel was just a floor below her, he could still use her as well. She didn’t know what to do. In a sense, she wasn’t even real. 

~~////~~

Marinette coughed in her sleep as Duusuu floated above her worried. It was getting worse. She didn’t hold the miraculous anymore, but Chat had refused to leave. She was going to die. His time was numbered. How long did she have left? Was he supposed to watch her die like he did his mother? 

His father’s threat was seeming less and less likely to be obeyed. What could be worse than death for her? Even if he was taken from her, she would be alive. 

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug whispered, landing softly behind the black cat user. 

“Where have you been?” Adrien asked, his hand on the knife Marinette had on her desk. Bridgette released the Ladybug transformation before reaching for the jewels. 

“Felix has my charm, he controls me now. Please while I have some control, save her.” Bridgette pleaded. Adrien was unsure what to do, who to believe, what to believe. 

“Why should I believe a senti monster? Marinette is dying because she used a broken miraculous, she created monsters she couldn’t fully control, monsters who were killing her at every creation!” Adrien’s rage grew with every word as he moved closer to her. Bridgette didn’t move, her eyes closed. 

“Felix loves her.” Tikki whispered making the room seem to freeze. Bridgette looked up confused at the Kwami. 

“She doesn’t realize it, he has trouble showing it.” The Kwami explained. 

“I don’t care, she basically helped kill Marinette!” Adrien snarled raising his blade. He brought it down expecting to destroy the imposter before him, but a purple cane stopped him. 

“Hawkmoth?” Adrien whispered eyes wide as he moved to protect Marinette’s body. No, his father was Hawkmoth, he was the bad guy. Marinette had told him so. But this guy, he was young, their age. Ladybugs earrings were in his hands, Bridgette held against his chest. 

“Papillon,” the boy said before a horde of white butterflies covered them as they disappeared from sight. 

“Well, this isn’t good.” Plagg said as he munched on his cheese. Adrien glared at his Kwami before looking back to Marinette. She was way too pale for his liking. 

Plagg claws out.” He needed to visit his cousin.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix smiled when Chat appeared into his window.

“Welcome, she isn’t here if that is what you are wondering.” Felix said as he offered a glass of wine to his cousin. Chat didn’t take the offered drink, his eyes narrowed and tail flicking the air.

“Don’t go near her again.” Chat ordered, his words a hiss. Yes she had worked for his father, his enemy. Adrien was still trying to understand that part. 

“Why do you care anyway? Guan Yin tried to kill you on many occasions.” Felix explained as Nooroo floated at his side in silence. 

“The same reason you keep Bridgete so close.” Chat replied calmly as he leaned against the wall. Felix hummed, a small smile on his face. 

“The sentimonster is merely my slave. I it’s master.” Felix explained.

“You are not the holder of the peacock, Marinette is.” Chat hissed his ears were back, tail flicking madly around, snapping in the air. Felix watched his cousin’s anger, the growing annoyance in his eyes. He fingered the broach on his lapel. 

“If I made a suggestion, would you listen?” Felix asked. Chat looked hesitant, his eyes narrowed. Did he dare trust his enemy? 

“What is it?” he asked cautiously but curiously. Felix stood, moving to the bookcase across the room. 

“Gabriel wishes to use the jewels to bring back aunt Emilie from the dead. But, If you wish, we can pretend to fight each other, use this time to postpone the inevitable.” Felix suggested. Chat was silent, thinking over the offer. He wanted all of this over with. If his father made the wish to bring back his mother, would it really be so bad? Marinette would be healthy again, he and she could be together. It wasn’t like she had always been far from him. 

Felix raised a brow, his impatience showing behind his own green eyes. Right, if his father won, Bridgette would be gone. Adrien felt his role take on more weight. His choices concern more than just him. 

“I see,” Felix replied calmly. Chat felt cold, he had to protect Mari.

“I never said no,” Chat said, hoping to calm his cousin. 

“Alternatively, I could use the wish, fix everything.” Felix announced. Chat said nothing again, weighing the options he had been given. Bridgette entered the room, her blue eyes so much like Marinette’s. Felix smiled at her, offering an arm for her. She smiled at him, cuddling too his side. Chat saw her charm hidden in her jacket. 

“It’s your choice,” Felix finished, running his fingers through the sentimonsters hair. Chat had to force himself to remember she wasn’t Mari, they were so similar. He couldn’t kill her, he hated it. Turning, Chat Noir leapt from the room and back to the safety of Marinette.

Marinette was sitting at her desk, her eyes blank as she sat still. Chat walked to the center of the room letting his transformation fall. 

“Princess?” He called making her jump. She turned to him blinking. 

“Adrien?” He twisted his ring subconsciously as he smiled at her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly. She looked at the floor, the miraculous was gone, Felix and he could easily fix this. He just had to stop being a chicken about it. 

“Magic sucks,” he whispered, moving to hug her. She coughed in his chest, a harsh reminder of what side effect her miraculous had given her. Those dizzy spells that scared him. 

“I’ll fix this princess, I promise.” He hated being a hero sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

Plagg danced through the air, curling around Tikki, nuzzling against his fellow kwami. It was tense in the room. His chosen pacing the study as Felix held both miraculous in his hand. They were all scared, young teens with the power of humanity in their hands. Even adults fell to the temptation of their own wishes. 

Tikki slowly munched her cookies. Soon they would be hibernating in their jewels , unable to be released again for a few years. It was how it was. Always would be. 

Felix walked towards the kwami, a smile on his face. 

“I make this wish, and we can be together. You can be real.” He whispered as Bridgette stood by his side. Adrien off behind them refusing to look at his choice in action. Marinette would be better, the pain she was in would be gone. 

Did Plagg hate him? Was this the right choice? Felix held the jewels ready to make the wish. 

********£**********

Marinette sighed, thumbing through her papers as Adrien posed before the camera. Her mind was elsewhere, last night she had dreamed something weird. Adrien had been dressed as a leather cat. It was all a weird blur in her mind. 

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice called, making her jump and offer a small smile to her boss. 

“Sorry, I was thinking.” She admitted looking down. Adrien laughed before shaking his head lightly. 

“It’s fine, I’m done. Where to next?” He asked, looking at her folder. Marinette studied the pages before showing him the next location. 

“It’s the final one, but your father was insistent on it.” She explained. Adrien nodded, ignoring the urge to pull her against his chest and kiss her. It had been an overnight thing. A dream so strange yet igniting a flame so hot it had battled him all day so far. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked quietly, watching him. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, shall we go?” He asked, leading her to the car. The gorilla opened the back door for them as they took their seats. It was a strange awkward silence, one that had followed them all day. Adrien leaned back in his seat, his head resting on the back of the seat. Marinette was cute, and he did like her. 

Marinette smiled at him, it was brilliant and blinding to him. The car parking before the Gabriel warehouse pulled him from his thoughts as Marinette exited the car. 

“Shall we go?” Marinette offered her hand as Adrien spotted his cousin and a girl strikingly resembling Marinette at his side. He took her hand, maybe he would succumb to the flame. He had always enjoyed dancing with the devil, and this one was cute. 

“Welcome Adrien,” Felix greeted offering out his hand. Adrien shook his hand before turning to Bridgette. Marinette and her were already talking, their similarity even more striking when they were together. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she. A model, perfection.” Felix continued beside his cousin, the pride in his voice something Adrien had only ever heard from his father to his mother. He nodded unable to speak as Marinette’s laugh echoed through the room as they entered the large area the meeting would be at. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Bridgette asked, offering a tray she had picked up along their walk. Adrien thanked her as Marinette took a seat beside him. 

“I am sure you are aware of the changes uncle Gabriel is wanting to make to the brand.” Felix said before taking a sip of his drink. Marinette handed Adrien a piece of paper which he looked over. 

“A brand change?” Adrien asked, handing the paper back with a raised brow. 

“That and a new line. A miraculous line.” Felix explained, “he claims he saw it in a dream.” Adrien said nothing, choosing to ignore the others in the room. `

“It is strange, Bridgette and I were talking and the way he spoke, it sounded like a dream I had last night as well. Perhaps it was just a coincidence.” Marinette laughed. He and Felix met eyes, the dark gleam behind the others' eyes made Adrien know his cousin knew more than he said. He reached for Marinette’s hand, maybe it hadn’t been a dream?


End file.
